South African cricket team in Australia in 2016–17
The South African cricket team toured Australia in November 2016 to play three Test matches. South Africa won the series 2–1, with victories in Perth and Hobart. In April 2016, Cricket Australia (CA) suggested that the third Test at the Adelaide Oval could be played as a day/night match, but there was some reluctance from the South African cricketers. In June, CA confirmed that the Adelaide Test would be played as a day/night game. Prior to the series, both teams played practice day/night matches. South Africa played 2 two-day day/night warm-up fixtures at the Adelaide Oval and the Melbourne Cricket Ground in preparation for the day-night Test match. Following the conclusion of the second Test, footage emerged of South Africa's captain Faf du Plessis apparently shining the ball using a sweet in his mouth. He was charged by the International Cricket Council (ICC) for ball tampering and pled not-guilty. Hashim Amla said that the situation was "ridiculous" and "a joke". It was suggested that a hearing would take place after the conclusion of the third Test, as Cricket South Africa (CSA) had engaged legal representation for du Plessis. However, on 22 November, du Plessis was found guilty of ball tampering, fined his match fee from the Hobart Test, but was allowed to play in the Adelaide Test. After du Plessis was found guilty he said he disagreed with the verdict stating "I felt like I have done nothing wrong". Du Plessis appealed the charge, but that was rejected on 21 December 2016. The initial penalties of losing his match fee and getting three demerit points stood, but he was not punished with a one-match ban. Squads Dale Steyn suffered a shoulder injury during the first Test and was ruled out of the rest of the series. Dwaine Pretorius was added to South Africa's squad to replace Steyn. Joe Burns and Callum Ferguson were added to Australia's squad for the second Test, while Shaun Marsh was ruled out with a broken finger. Peter Siddle was ruled out due to a back injury and Jackson Bird was added to Australia's team as cover for him. For the third Test of the tour, Australia added Matt Renshaw, Peter Handscomb, Nic Maddinson, Chadd Sayers and Matthew Wade to their squad. Joe Burns, Callum Ferguson, Peter Nevill and Joe Mennie were all dropped, while Adam Voges was ruled out with concussion. Tour matches Two-day: Cricket Australia XI vs South Africa XI | team2 = Cricket Australia XI | score-team1-inns1 = 415 (89.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Quinton de Kock 122 (103) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Ryan Lees 2/21 (12.5 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 103 (30.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Matthew Short 57 (61) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Dale Steyn 2/9 (6 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 5/181 (44 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Rilee Rossouw 77 (84) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Brendan Doggett 1/23 (4 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Match drawn | report = Scorecard | venue = Adelaide Oval, Adelaide | umpires = Shawn Craig (Aus) and John Ward (Aus) | motm = Quinton de Kock (SA) | toss = South Africa XI won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Players per side Cricket Australia XI 12 (11 batting, 11 fielding); South Africa 16 (11 batting, 11 fielding) }} Two-day: South Australia XI vs South Africa XI | team2 = South Australia XI | score-team1-inns1 = 489 (89.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Dean Elgar 117 (143) | wickets-team1-inns1 = David Grant 2/82 (17 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 8/435 (80.2 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Tim Ludeman 167 (134) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Keshav Maharaj 3/59 (17.2 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = | runs-team1-inns2 = | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Match drawn | report = Scorecard | venue = Gliderol Stadium, Glenelg East | umpires = Shawn Craig (Aus) and Sam Nogajski (Aus) | motm = Tim Ludeman (South Australia) | toss = South Africa XI won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = 15 players per side (11 batting, 11 fielding). }} 50-overs: Victoria XI vs South Africans | score1 = 258 (45.2 overs) | runs1 = Evan Gulbis 53 (28) | wickets1 = Tabraiz Shamsi 4/72 (12 overs) | score2 = 4/205 (50 overs) | runs2 = Hashim Amla 81* (114) | wickets2 = Jackson Coleman 2/26 (9 overs) | result = Victoria XI won by 53 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Melbourne Cricket Ground, Melbourne | umpires = Gerard Abood (Aus) and Mick Martell (Aus) | motm = Hashim Amla (South Africans) | toss = South Africans won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Players per side: Victoria XI 12 (11 batting, 11 fielding); South Africans 15 (11 batting, 11 fielding). }} Test series 1st Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 242 (63.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Quinton de Kock 84 (101) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Mitchell Starc 4/71 (18.4 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 244 (70.2 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = David Warner 97 (100) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Vernon Philander 4/56 (19.2 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 8/540d (160.1 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = JP Duminy 141 (225) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Peter Siddle 2/62 (26 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 361 (119.1 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Usman Khawaja 97 (182) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Kagiso Rabada 5/92 (31 overs) | result = South Africa won by 177 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = WACA Ground, Perth | umpires = Aleem Dar (Pak) and Nigel Llong (Eng) | motm = Kagiso Rabada (SA) | toss = South Africa won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Keshav Maharaj (SA) made his Test debut. *''Australia's collapse of 10/86 was their worst collapse after having an opening stand of 150 or more, and third worst by any team in Tests. *''Dean Elgar and Jean-Paul Duminy's partnership of 250 is South Africa's highest partnership in Perth, the third highest overall in Perth, and their second highest against Australia. *''This was Australia's first loss in the opening Test of the home series since 1988. *''It was also Australia's first Test match loss at home since they lost in Perth against South Africa in 2012. }} 2nd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 85 (32.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Steve Smith 48* (80) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Vernon Philander 5/21 (10.1 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 326 (100.5 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Quinton de Kock 104 (143) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Josh Hazlewood 6/89 (30.5 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 161 (60.1 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Usman Khawaja 64 (121) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Kyle Abbott 6/77 (23.1 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = South Africa won by an innings and 80 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Bellerive Oval, Hobart | umpires = Aleem Dar (Pak) and Richard Kettleborough (Eng) | motm = Kyle Abbott (SA) | toss = South Africa won the toss and elected to field. | rain = No play was possible on day 2 due to rain. | notes = Callum Ferguson and Joe Mennie (Aus) both made their Test debuts. *''Australia's first innings total is their lowest at home for 32 years and their second-shortest innings at home in terms of balls faced. *''This was South Africa's third consecutive Test series win in Australia. *''This was South Africa's first win against Australia by an innings in Australia. }} 3rd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 9/259d (76 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Faf du Plessis 118* (164) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Josh Hazlewood 4/68 (22 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 383 (121.1 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Usman Khawaja 145 (308) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Kyle Abbott 3/49 (29 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 250 (85.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Stephen Cook 104 (240) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Mitchell Starc 4/80 (23.2 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 3/127 (40.5 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = David Warner 47 (51) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Kyle Abbott 1/26 (10 overs) | result = Australia won by 7 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Adelaide Oval, Adelaide | umpires = Richard Kettleborough (Eng) and Nigel Llong (Eng) | motm = Usman Khawaja (Aus) | toss = South Africa won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = This was the third day/night Test match. *''Peter Handscomb, Nic Maddinson, Matt Renshaw (Aus); and Tabraiz Shamsi (SA) all made their Test debuts. *''Faf du Plessis became the first player for South Africa to score a century in a day/night Test match. *''Usman Khawaja became the first player for Australia to score a century in a day/night Test match. }} External links * Series home at ESPN Cricinfo Category:2016 in Australian cricket Category:2016 in South African cricket Category:International cricket competitions in 2016–17 Category:South African cricket tours of Australia Category:2016–17 Australian cricket season